how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Atlantic City
'Atlantic City '''ist die achte Episode der zweiten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 13.11.2006 in den USA und am 27.12.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Nachdem Lily und Marshall nun wieder zusammen sind, macht Lily Marshall einen Antrag und die beiden beschließen wieder zu heiraten. Als Marshall erwähnt, wie schlecht seine Familie über Lily geredet hatte, nachdem sie Schluss gemacht hatten, bekommt Lily Angst vor der Konfrontation mit Marshalls Familie und die beiden beschließen noch am selben Tag nach Atlantic City zu fahren und dort zu heiraten. Sie besuchen ihre Freunde, um sie dazu zu überreden, mit zufahren. Robin und Ted finden sie bei der Arbeit und Barney in einem Salon, da er sich gerade eine Pediküre machen lässt. Da es Lilys Hochzeitstag ist, beschließen alle, sich eine Pediküre machen zu lassen, bevor sie nach Atlantic City fahren. Dort angekommen sucht Lily nach einem Brautstrauß, Robin nach einem Outfit, dass nicht besser aussieht als das von Lily. Ted, Marshall und Barney machen sich auf die Suche nach einem Schleier für Lily. Nachdem Barney einen Schleier gefunden hat, besuchen die drei einen Stripclub für einen 18-minütigen Jungesellenabschied. Als die Gruppe schließlich zu einer Hochzeitskapelle geht, um dort zu heiraten, sagt ihnen die Besitzerin, dass es in Atlantic City, anders als in Las Vegas, eine Wartefrist gibt, die eingehalten werden muss. Also suchen die Freunde einen Richter auf, um eine Sondergenehmigung zu bekommen. Der Richter ist von der zehn-jährigen Beziehung beeindruckt und will ihnen die Erlaubnis geben, ändert jedoch seine Meinung als er von Barney erfährt, dass die Beiden erst letztens eine sechs-monatige Pause hatten. Verzweifelt schlägt Lily vor, einen Kapitän zu suchen, um noch an diesem Tag in internationalen Gewässern zu heiraten. Zur Überauschung aller, kann Marshall tatsächlich einen Kapitän finden, der sogar die Trauzeremonie durchführen wird, allerdings verlangt er dafür $5000. thumb|left|300px|Barney gewinnt das Spiel. Innerhalb der Episode trifft Barney immer wieder auf chinesische Geschäftsleute, die ihn freundschaftlich begrüßen, was seine Freunde sehr verwirrt. Schließlich enthüllt Barney, dass er früher oft in Atlantic City war, da er an einer Spielsucht, ausgelöst von einem komplizierten chinesischen Spiel namens "行還是不行 ", litt. Er sagt, dass er die $5000 gewinnen kann, da er sich sicher ist, das Spiel an diesem Tag zu gewinnen. Als er mit Lilys und Marshalls Zustimmung an dem verwirrenden Spiel teilnimmt, das niemand anders außer Marshall versteht, gibt Marshall ihm ein paar Ratschläge und Barney kann schließlich die $5000 gewinnen. Als Marshall und Lily sich mitten in der Hochzeitszeremonie befinden, beschließen die beiden dann doch vor Marshalls gesamter Verwandtschaft zu heiraten und sagen die Hochzeit auf dem Schiff ab. Der Kapitän versteht sie allerdings falsch und erklärt sie zu Mann und Frau, worauf Lily und Marshall ihn dazu überreden können, die Ehe zu annulieren. Dieses Ereignis wird später als die Geschichte bekannt werden, wie Marshall und Lily für 12 Sekunden verheiratet waren. Gaststars *Kate Micucci als Rezeptionistin Musik *Felix Mendelssohn - "Wedding March" *Fountains of Wayne - "Sink to the Bottom" Zitate Ted: Was war das denn ? Barney: ''Ehm.. Ein Chinese.. Barney : Hast du gemerkt, dass schon den ganzen Tag Chinesen auf mich zu kommen, um mir "Hallo" zu sagen ? Ted : Ja, aber ich hab nicht weiter nachgefragt, weil ich Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Während der ganzen Episode kann man Barney dabei sehen, wie er an Glücksspielen teilnimmt. Seine Spielsucht ist bekannt. *Lily erwähnt die merkwürdige Vorliebe von Marshalls Familie für Mayonnaise. Dies ist ebenfalls in den Folgen Wohltaten und Untaten und Spieleabend zu sehen. *Barney veranstaltet Junggesellenabschiede gerne in Stripclubs, wie in Pikante Partys zu sehen ist. *Lily erwähnt während ihres Antrags den Unfall, der nach dem ersten Antrag von Marshall in der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt geschah. Außerdem haben die beiden, wie in der eben genannten Episode, nach dem Antrag Sex auf dem Küchenboden. *Marshalls Vorliebe und besonderes Geschick für Spiele ist sehr bekannt, diese sind auch Thema der Folge Spieleabend. Anspielungen *Marshall und Lily benutzen beim Sex auf dem Küchenboden Mrs.Butterworth-Sirup in einer "kreativen Weise". *Lily denkt, dass Marshalls Familie sie Die Braut, die sich nicht traut, nennen wird. *Die Übersetzung des komplizierten chinesischen Spiels ins englische ist Deal or no Deal. Deal or no Deal ist eine Spielshow, bei der der Kandidat, genauso wie in dem chinesischen Spiel, eine attraktive Frau auswählen muss, die danach ihren Koffer beziehungsweise ihre Hand öffnen muss. High-Fives *Lily schlägt mit Marshall ein, als sie sagt, sie wolle in Atlantic City einen drauf machen. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden